Momentos en la nueva familia Elric UA Drabbles
by Aleksast
Summary: conjunto de Drabbles: Los Homunculos y los Elric bajo el mismo techo, minimo palabras 100, maximo 200 segun la regla del Drabble, entren y tambien dejen Reviews, van a ser muchos Drabbles, comenten s'il vous plàit.
1. Casi Hermanos

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a su autora y demás con-licenciados como Bones y demás personas en el entorno, me pertenece la historia, nada más.

**Momentos en la nueva familia Elric. UA. Drabbles.**

Drabbles, de 100 a 200 palabras máximo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aclaración: todos tienen sus cuerpos, Ira tiene los automails de Edward. La edad calculada por ahí del principio de la serie, cuando ed tenía 12.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Primer Pareja de Protagonistas: Wrath (Ira) / Alphonse

I.- Casi Hermanos.

Ira jugueteaba inocentemente con su pelo, la casa donde viven ahora los Homúnculos y los Elric era enorme, semejaba a la de los Armstrong.

Alphonse: Ira, quisieras venir un momento, hay algo que quisiera enseñarte.

Ira, dejando su juego, siguió a Alphonse sin mediar palabra, encantado por tener a toda la familia reunida, aunque no fueran de la misma sangre, aun así, era feliz.

Alphonse: mira, es una gatita que está amamantando a sus gatitos, eso me recuerda a mamá.

Ira: lastima que no recuerdo nada, pero me siento feliz aquí Al, son bolitas de pelos hermosas, me parecen muy monos.

Alphonse: ¡pues tú y yo casi somos hermanos!

Ira: Al… yo te considero mi hermano.

Alphonse: bueno, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre, apuesto que mamá Pereza nos hizo panquecillos.

Ambos niños corrieron al comedor, al encuentro con los demás, y así comieron los panquecillos deseados.

FIN.

- - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Pastel de Moka

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a su autora y demás con-licenciados como Bones y demás personas en el entorno, me pertenece la historia, nada más.

**Momentos en la nueva familia Elric. UA. Drabbles.**

Drabbles, de 100 a 200 palabras máximo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aclaración: todos tienen sus cuerpos, Ira tiene los automails de Edward. La edad calculada por ahí del principio de la serie, cuando ed tenía 12.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Primer Pareja de Protagonistas: Alphonse / Envidia

II- Pastel de Moka.

Envy comía como loco ante los ojos de el menor de los Elric, quien extrañado miraba los ojos de aquél peculiar homúnculo, era raro, pues éste nunca comía en publico, después de terminado el plato, Envy tomo la jarra de agua y la tomó de golpe, casi atragantándose, y de no ser por la ayuda de Al, quizás hubiera parado en el hospital.

Alphonse: tranquilo Envy, debes de tratar de comer bien, si sigues así te pasará algo malo.

Envy: vamos Al, no seas ingenuamente malvado, yo ya estoy muerto.

Alphonse: explica entonces por que estás aquí conmigo.

Envy: eh… por que tú lo pediste, y yo no tengo ganas de molestar al chibi de acero.

Alphonse: se llama Edward…

Envy: lo sé Al, ¿Por quien me tomas? Sé algo que tu no sabes aún, y Edward ya dedujo por su cuenta.

Alphonse: ¡dime que!

Envy: te lo digo a cambio de tu pastel de moka.

Alphonse: esta bien, pero dime ya… que es.

Envy: Al, yo soy tu medio hermano.

Alphonse se quedo con la boca abierta, y Envy sonriendo orgullosamente y engullendo su rico postre.

FIN.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por leer.


	3. Un Buen Alquimista

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a su autora y demás con-licenciados como Bones y demás personas en el entorno, me pertenece la historia, nada más.

**Momentos en la nueva familia Elric. UA. Drabbles.**

Drabbles, de 100 a 200 palabras máximo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aclaración: todos tienen sus cuerpos, Ira tiene los automails de Edward. La edad calculada por ahí del principio de la serie, cuando ed tenía 12.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Primer Pareja de Protagonistas: Envidia / Edward

II- Un buen Alquimista

Edward se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre un alquimista antiguo llamado Nicolás Flamel, que trataba temas basicos de la alquimia antigua, volver el agua en vino, y demás cosas similares, Envidia llegó y le arrebató el libro.

Envy: vamos a ver… esto… también… esto es material para niños, enanito, y no hay nada de interesante por acá, Hohenheim me enseño todo esto junto con esa vieja1 harán unos 400 años, o más, cuando recuerdo la alquimia me siento viejo, chibi, ¿no quisieras jugar algo interesante referente a esto?

Edward: en las cartas te gano, un buen alquimista debe revisar cosas, seguir investigando.

Envy: tranquilo Ed, es algo más fácil.

Edward: que es Palmerita andante.

Envy: Chibi.

Edward: pagarás por lo de chibi.

Envy: Chibi, súper Chibi, arañita amarillita, a que no me alcanzas.

Edward: como de que no. ¡Vuelve aquí palmera andante!

Envy: bueno, esto es mejor que un juego de memoria de signos de alquimia, siempre te gano.

Edward: ya verás Envidia, ¡no huyas cobarde!

Y así proseguía la persecución de Edward a Envy, ganando el ultimo, pues Ed se quedó dormido de tanto correr.

Envy: bueno, uno menos en la cena.

FIN.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por leer.


End file.
